Hell in a Cell (2014)
Hell in a Cell (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place Sunday on October 26, 2014 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. It was the sixth annual Hell in a Cell event. Eight matches were contested on the main card while one match took place on the pre-show which was streamed live on the WWE Network. The card featured two Hell in a Cell matches, where John Cena defeated Randy Orton to secure a future WWE World Heavyweight Championship match, and, in the main event, Seth Rollins defeated Dean Ambrose. Storylines The card consisted of nine matches, including one on the preshow, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers, Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. At Night of Champions, Dean Ambrose returned to WWE after a one-month hiatus, attacking Seth Rollins. Later that night, John Cena defeated Brock Lesnar by disqualification for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship when Rollins attacked Cena. Rollins then attempted to cash in his Money in the Bank contract on Lesnar, but was stopped by Cena. On the September 29 episode of Raw, Cena and Ambrose defeated Kane and Randy Orton by disqualification after Rollins attacked Ambrose. On the October 6 edition of Raw, Cena defeated Rollins, Orton and Kane by disqualification in a handicap match. Triple Hthen announced that Cena would face Ambrose at the pay-per-view, with the winner facing Rollins later in the night in a Hell in a Cell match. On the October 10 edition of SmackDown, during the Miz TV segment, it was announced by The Miz that the match will be a No Holds Barred Contract on a Pole match. On the October 13 episode of Raw, Triple H announced that the Cena–Ambrose match would take place on Raw in the main event and the winner would face Rollins. Later in the show, Orton was granted by Triple H a match against the loser of the Contract on a Pole match, also taking place in a Hell in a Cell match at the event. Ambrose went on to win the match against Cena, thus setting up Ambrose vs. Rollins and Cena vs. Orton. On the October 20 episode of Raw, Triple H announced that the match between Cena and Orton would be a number one contender match for the WWE World Heavyweight Title. At Night of Champions, AJ Lee defeated Paige to win the Divas Championship in a triple threat match that also included Nikki Bella. On the September 29 edition of Raw, Paige and Alicia Fox attacked AJ after Fox defeated AJ. On the October 6 edition of Raw, Paige and Fox defeated AJ and Emma. On the October 10 edition of SmackDown, AJ defeated Fox, after which AJ and Paige attacked each other. On the October 13 edition of Raw, AJ and Layla defeated Paige and Fox. On the October 17 edition of SmackDown, AJ defeated Layla, after which Paige attacked AJ. On October 20, it was announced on WWE.com that AJ would defend the title against Paige at Hell in a Cell. At SummerSlam, Nikki Bella attacked Brie Bella during her match against Stephanie McMahon. On the October 13 episode of Raw, during a WWE.com exclusive, Nikki interrupted Brie's interview with the news that they will face off at the event, concluding that the loser of the match would become the winner's personal assistant for one month. However, if the loser fails to perform those duties, she will be terminated from the WWE. Since losing the Intercontinental Championship back to Dolph Ziggler, The Miz began feuding with United States Champion Sheamus after several tag matches with his "stunt double" "Damien Mizdow" against Sheamus and Ziggler. On the October 6 edition of Raw, The Miz defeated Sheamus due to interference by Damien Mizdow. On the October 13 edition of Raw, The Miz defeated Sheamus via count–out. On October 14, WWE.com announced that Sheamus would defend the title against Miz at the event. On the September 26 edition of SmackDown, Big Show defeated Rusev by disqualification after Rusev hit Big Show with a Russian flag. On the September 29 edition of Raw, Big Show attacked Rusev and tore down a Russian flag. On the October 3 edition of Smackdown, Rusev attacked Big Show. On the October 13 edition of Raw, Rusev defeated Big Show by disqualification after Mark Henry attacked Rusev. On October 14, WWE.com announced that Big Show would face Rusev at Hell in a Cell. At Night of Champions, Gold and Stardust defeated The Usos to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the September 26 edition of SmackDown, The Usos defeated Gold and Stardust via disqualification in a rematch for the tag title. In the following weeks, the two teams clashed in six-man tag team matches, which The Usos won. On October 20, it was announced on WWE.com that Gold and Stardust would defend the title against The Usos at Hell in a Cell. On the September 22 edition of Raw, Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz to win the Intercontinental Championship.On the September 26 episode of SmackDown, Cesaro won a battle royal to face Ziggler for the title later in the night. Later in the night, Ziggler defeated Cesaro, but Cesaro was holding the bottom rope and the referee didn't see it. On the September 29 edition of Raw, Ziggler successfully defended the title in a triple threat match against The Miz and Cesaro. On the October 20 episode of Raw, Cesaro defeated Ziggler in a non-title match. On the October 24 episode of Smackdown, Ziggler successfully defended the title against Cesaro. Later in the night, it was announced that Ziggler would defend the title against Cesaro in a 2-out-of-3 falls match at the event. The pre-show featured a special broadcast of "Mizdow TV" with The Miz as the special guest. Aftermath The next night on Raw, Big Show and Mark Henry faced Gold and Stardust for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Henry turned heel when an argument ensued between him and Show when he executed the World's Strongest Slam on Show, thus costing themselves the match. After the match, Henry executed three World's Strongest Slams on Show. On the November 3 edition of Raw, Henry and Show faced each other which Show won by disqualification after getting hit with a chair. The two continued the feud as both of them are on opposing teams of Team Cena/Team Authority at Survivor Series (Show on Team Cena, Henry on Team Authority) which was won by Team Cena. Randy Orton, who was Curb Stomped by Seth Rollins on the Raw prior to Hell in a Cell, managed to get his retribution the next week. Orton turned face after he attacked Rollins with an RKO. In the process, he was no longer associated with the villainous stable The Authority. On the November 3 edition of Raw. Orton lost to Rollins in the main event. Orton was eventually attacked by fellow Authority member Kane, injuring him (Kayfabe) and leaving to bleed. This was done so Orton could take leave to begin production on The Condemned 2: Desert Prey. Meanwhile, due to The Authority unhappy following John Cena's win to earn another shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Triple H challenged a team captained by Cena (including himself) to a traditional Survivor Series elimination match against The Authority. Later that night, Cena faced Rollins in the main event. Cena won by disqualification after Kane got involved. This triggered a massive brawl involving the entire locker room. Cena still stood tall at the end of the night. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Hell in a Cell Category:Hell in a Cell Category:2014 Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events